Ur–Nammu Kanunları
*Ur - *Nammu *Urnamu - Urnammu Mezopotamya havzasında bu kanundan daha önce başka kanunların var olduğu bilinmekle birlikte, Ur-Nammu Kanunu bir bütün olarak günümüze ulaşan en eski yasal metindir. Kanunun dibacesi bunu Ur şehri kralı Ur-Nammu’ya atfetmektedir. Ancak metnin gövde kısmının Ur-Nammu’nun oğlu tarafından hazırlatılmış olması muhtemeldir. Bu kanunun içerdiği elli yedi kuralın kırkı derlenebilmiştir. Bu hükümlerin büyük kısmı ceza hukuku ve aile hukukunu ilgilendirmektedir. Kanunda öldürme ve hırsızlık gibi bazı suçlar için idam cezası öngörülmekle beraber, diğer suçlar için muhtelif para cezaları getirilmekteydi. Ur-Nammu Kanunu’nun bilinen ilk versiyonu İstanbul Arkeoloji Müzesi’nde sergilenmektedir. Kaynak: Jean-Marie Carbasse, Les 100 dates du droit, Que sais-je, 2011, 1re éd., Paris, p. 11. Eşi sözlük bilinen en eski yazılı kanunlar. ur bir sümer şehridir ve nammu da bu şehrin kralıdır. kanunların yazılı olduğu tabletler m.ö. 2050-2100 yıllarından kalma olup hammurabi kanunları'ndan eskidirler. urukugina kanunları da bunlardan eskidir ama bugüne ulaşmış yazılı örnekleri yoktur. ek: stavrogin'in uyarısıyla gidip görmek isteyenler olursa, tabletlerin en az birinin istanbul arkeoloji müzesi'nde sergilendiğini de belirtelim. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/code_of_ur-nammu şimdiye kadar bulunan tabletlerden 57 yasanın 30'u tespit edilebilmiştir. tespit edilenlerin ingilizce'den çevirisini aşağıya aktarıyorum, eğer muazzez ilmiye çığ'ın bu konuda farklı bir çalışmasını bilen varsa ve buraya aktarırsa o da hoş olur. 1 mina 60 şekel ve 1 şekel 8.3 gram olmak üzere; 1. bir adam cinayet işlerse, o adamın öldürülmesi gerekir. 2. bir adam soygunculuk yaparsa, o adam öldürülür. 3. bir adam adam kaçırma suçu işlerse, hapsedilir ve 15 şekel gümüş öder. 4. eğer bir köle bir başka köleyle evlenir ve evlendiği köle özgür bırakılırsa, evlenen köle evden ayrılamaz. 5. eğer bir köle yerli (özgür) bir insanla evlenirse, ilk doğan oğlunu sahibine verir. 6. eğer bir adam bir başka adamın haklarına tecavüz ederek, o genç adamın bakire karısının bekaretini bozarsa, o adam öldürülmelidir. 7. eğer bir adamın karısı başka bir adamı takip edip, o adamla yatarsa, o kadın öldürülmeli ama yattığı adam serbest bırakılmalıdır. 8. eğer bir adam güç kullanarak bir başka adamın genç dişi kölesinin bekaretini bozarsa, o adam 5 şekel gümüş ödemelidir. 9. eğer bir adam ilk kez kendisiyle evlenmiş karısını boşarsa ona bir mina gümüş ödemelidir. 10. eğer boşandığı eşi evlendiğinde dul bir kadın idiyse, ona yarım mina gümüş ödemelidir. 11. eğer adam evlilik sözleşmesi olmadan dul kadınla yattıysa, ona hiç bir gümüş ödemesine gerek yoktur. 13. eğer bir kişi büyücülükle suçlanırsa, suyla yapılacak çileli yargılamaya tabii tutulmalıdır (muhtemelen suya atılıp hayatta kalıp kalamadığına bakılması). eğer masumiyeti ispatlanırsa, müfterinin 3 şekel gümüş ödemesi gerekir. 14. eğer bir adam, adamın karısını zinayla suçlarsa, ve nehir çilesi kadının masumiyetini ortaya çıkarırsa, suçlamada bulunan adamın kadına 1/3 mina gümüş ödemesi gerekir. 15. eğer bir damat adayı, kayınpeder adayının evine girerse, ama kayınpeder kızını o adaya vermeyi reddedip sonra bir başkasına verirse, reddedilen damata verdiği gelin hediyelerinin iki katını iade etmelidir. 16. eğer (metin zarar görmüş...), tartmalı ve ona 2 şekel gümüş vermelidir. 17. eğer bir köle şehir sınırlarının dışına kaçar da birisi onu geri getirirse, kölenin sahibinin getirene 2 şekel gümüş vermesi gerekir. 18. eğer bir kişi bir başkasının gözünü çıkartırsa, o kişiye yarım mina gümüş vermesi gerekir. 19. eğer bir kişi bir başkaının ayağını keserse, 10 şekel gümüş ödemesi gerekir. 20. eğer bir kişi kavga sırasında sopayla bir başkasının bir uzvunu ezerse, o kişi 1 mina gümüş ödemelidir. 21. eğer bir kişi bir başkasının burnunu bakır bir bıçakla keserse, o kişi 2/3 mina gümüş ödemelidir. 22. eğer bir kişi bir başka adamın dişini dökerse, o kişi 2 şekel gümüş ödemelidir. 24. (metin zarar görmüş...) eğer kölesi yoksa, 10 şekel gümüş ödemelidir. eğer gümüşü yoksa o adama kendine ait olan başka bir şey vermelidir. 25. eğer bir adamın dişi kölesi, kendini sahibesiyle karşılaştırır ve onunla küstahça konuşursa, ağzı bir quart tuzla ovulur. 26. eğer bir dişi köle, sahibesinin izniyle birine vurursa (metin zarar görmüş...) 28. eğer bir kişi şahitlik yapar ve yalancı şahit olduğu ispat edilirse, 15 şekel gümüş ödemesi gerekir. 29. eğer bir kişi şahitlik yapar ama sonra yeminini bozarsa (şahitlikten çekilirse), o kişinin ihtilafa konu olan bedel kadar gümüş ödemesi gerekir. 30. eğer bir adam gizlice bir başka adamın tarlasını eker ve bu kişi şikayetçi olursa, bu reddedilmeli ve adam masraflarını kaybetmelidir. 31. eğer bir adam bir başka adamın tarlasına su bastırırsa, tarlanın her iku'su başına 3 kur buğday vermesi gerekir. 32. eğer bir adam sürülebilir tarlasını bir başka adama ektirmek üzere anlaşır ama o adam tarlayı ekmez ve çorak bırakırsa, tarla'nın her iku'su başına 3 kur buğday vermesi gerekir. Vikipedi Ur-Nammu kanunları; Sümerlere ait ve günümüze ulaşmış, kanun maddeleri içeren, bilinen en eski yazılı tablettir. Milattan önce 2100-2050 yıllarına ait olup Sümerce yazılmıştır. Giriş bölümünde Kral Ur-Nammu'ya atıfta bulunulsa da bazı tarihçiler onu Ur-Nammu'nun oğlu Shulgi'ye isnat ederler. Kil tabletlerde bulunan kanunlar İstanbul arkeoloji müzesi bünyesinde, Dünyaca ünlü Sümerolog İlmiye Çığ1 ve Hatice Kızılyay tarafından transkripte 2 edilmiştir.3 Bu kanunlara bir örnek: "M.Ö 2050 yılında üç erkek; bir berber, bir bahçıvan ve mesleği bulunmayan diğer bir kişi Lu İnnana adındaki bir tapınak görevlisini öldürdüler. Katiller, kurbanın karısı olan Nin Dada'ya kocasının öldürüldüğünü söylediler (Neden söyledikleri bilinmiyor).Karısı sırrı tuttu ve yetkililere cinayeti bildirmedi.Ancak kanunun kolu uzundu ve o zamanın yüksek düzeyde medenileşmiş Sümer devletinde de bu bir istisna değildi. Suç Kral Ur Ninurta'nın dikkatine getirildi, başkent İsin'de kendisi Nippur'daki vatandaşlar mahkemesine davayı götürdü, ki söz konusu yer, adalet mahkemesi olarak işlev görüyordu. Bu Mecliste dokuz kişi suçlular hakkında kovuşturma açılmasını istedi. Savlarına göre sadece üç katil değil, bunun yanında adamın karısının da idam edilmesi gerektiğini, çünkü suçu öğrendikten sonra sessiz kaldığını ve bu yüzden de öldürmeye yardımcı olduğunu öne sürmüşlerdi. Mesliste bulunan iki adam daha sonra kadını savunmak için söz aldılar. Kadının kocasının öldürülmesinde bir payı olmadığını ve bu yüzden de serbest bırakılması gerektiğini savundular." Söz konusu davanın tercümesinden sonra, Pennsylvania Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesinin Dekanı olan J.Roberts'e görüşü soruldu ve; "Bizim kanunlarımıza göre, olayda karısı herhangi bir suç işlememiştir" cevabı verdi.4 Ayrıca bakınız *Claus Wilcke. "Der Kodex Urnamma (CU): Versuch einer Rekonstruktion." Riches hidden in secret places: ancient Near Eastern studies in memory of Thorkild Jacobson, edited by Zvi Abusch, 2002, ISBN 1575060612 *Martha T. Roth. "Law Collections from Mesopotamia and Asia Minor." Writings from the Ancient World, vol. 6. Society of Biblical Literature, 1995, ISBN 0788501046 * http://www.biyografi.info/kisi/muazzez-ilmiye-cig *http://onturk.org/2011/04/19/civiyazili-belgeler-arsivi%E2%80%99nin-kurulus-anilari/#more-1141 Sümerler Mezopotamya’ya yaklaşık olarak M.Ö. 3500’lerden sonra gelmeye başlamıştır. Güney Mezopotamya’daki bataklık bölgeye gelen Sümerler, farklı gruplar halinde yerleşime elverişli bölgelerde Eridu, Ur, Uruk, Lagaş, Umma, Şuruppak ve Kiş gibi birçok şehir devleti kurmuşlardır. Samuel Noah Kramer'in Tarih Sümer'de Başlar kitabında ' kuzeyden inen karabaşlılar' ifadesi kullanılır. Bugün, Sümerlerin kökeni ve din anlayışı hakkında bilgi sahibi olmamızı sağlayan şey, geride bıraktıkları tabletleridir. Sümerler, yazıyı bulmalarından itibaren basit bir alacak-verecek meselesinden evren ve kozmolojiye kadar bütün konularda yazılı tabletler bırakmışlardı. Bu tabletler ilk bakışta mitolojik hikaye ve efsanelerden oluşmuş gibi görünse de, dönemin dini inanç yapısını da betimlemektedir. Sümerlere göre kurulan medeniyetin ve gelişimin tek kaynağı dini inançlardır. Bir Sümerli, ancak -dini anlayışın tam merkezinde bulunan- tanrıların ihtiyaçlarını giderip onlara hizmet ettiği ve Tanrıların bundan memnun kaldığı ölçüde değer bulur ve saygınlık kazanır. Tarım, ticaret, seyahat, ustalık gerektirici işler, hukuk, doğum, evlilik, ölüm, cenaze merasimleri, yönetim, savaş, barış, sağlık, hastalık, bilim, astronomi, büyü, insan ilişkileri gibi birçok konu dini inanç ve uygulamalar etrafında şekillenir ve dini ritüellerin başlıca ana konularını oluşturur. UR NAMMU SELİ -KANUNLARI Sümerler'e ait ve günümüze ulaşmış, kanun maddeleri içeren, bilinen en eski yazılı tablettir. Milattan önce 2100-2050 yıllarına ait olup Sümerce yazılmıştır. Giriş bölümünde Kral Ur-Nammu'ya atıfta bulunulsa da bazı tarihçiler onu Ur-Nammu'nun oğlu Shulgi'ye isnat ederler. UR-NAMMU VE ANNA İTTİŞU YASALARI Yazılı ve-ya sözlü yasalar, ilgili topluluğun verili andaki ilişkilerinin gerçek bir yansıtıcısıdır. Hammurabi’den 300 yıl kadar önce, -2050 yıllarına ait olan Ur-Nammu yasaları da, okunamaz durumdaki kısımlarına karşın, var olan hali bakımdan Ur topluluğunun yasam koşulları; toplumsal değerleri; ulaştığı uygarlık düzeyi... noktalarında bilgi vericidir. Bay Kramer, Urnammu yasasının ortaya çıktığı Ur yerleşimini, "Tevrat’da Kaldealıların Ur’u olarak belirtilen şehir” (Kramer, TSB, s.44) diye tanıtmaktadır. Ama bu yorum pek doğru görünmüyor.(*1) 3. Ur Hanedanlığının kurucusu olan “Ur- (Dingir) Nammu” döneminin bu yasa metni, -2000’li yıllardan itibaren, Sümer-Akat topluluklarının, eskiden olduğu gibi görenekleri yansıtan sözlü kurallarla yönetilemeyecek kadar gelişmeye başlamış olduğunun da bir göstergesidir. Şu anda, Urnammu yasasının önceli olarak, kısa bir dönem öncesine ait Lagaş yöneticisi Urukagina’ya ait yasa metnini tanıyoruz. Yazılı kanunlarla yönetmeye başlama süreci, birkaç asır içinde oldukça gelişecek, şimdiki bulgulara göre, Hammurabi Yasaları, kendinden önceki Urukagina, Urnammu, Ana İttuşi, Lipit İştar, Eşnunna Yasalarından yararlanarak , “ön söz-maddeler-son söz” yapısıyla giderek modern dünyaya devredilen bir (ana)yasa modeli evrimine kavuşmuş olacaktır. “Sümer, Babil, Asur kanunları.. TDK Yayınları ( Kadriye Yalvaç, Mebrure Tosun)” ile “Tarih Sümer’de Başlar, TTK yayınları,1990 (S.N.Kramer) s.42–46”ya dayanarak hazırladığımız Urnammu yasası şöyleydi: “……. memlekete ……. aylık olarak 90 Gur arpa 30 koyun 30 Sıla en iyi yağ (sultani yağ) muntazam bir sunu olarak ona(Tanrı-ça’ya) tayin edilmiştir .(*2) Vaktaki tanrı Anu ve tanrı Enlil Ur krallığını, Tanrı Nanna'ya verdiklerinde , o zaman, Ur-Nammu Dingir Ninsun'dan doğan evlat, onu doğuran sevgili anasına, onun adaleti (ve) doğruluğu için ……. yedi …… …versin (Urnammu) Lagaş’ın Ensi'si Nam-Hani'yi öldürdü. Magan gemisini hudutta (Ur) şehrinin (tanrısı)(kıralı) Nanna 'nın yardımıyla geri dönderdi. Ur'da (böylece) parladı. (O zamanlar) seçme tarlalar vardı, Ticaret nakliyesi (yapan) büyük gemiciler vardı, Sığır, koyun eşek ve diğer hayvanların (çobanları) vardı. Ur-Nammu; kuvvetli adam, Ur’un kıralı [ (lugal-uri )ki ], Sümer ve Akkad kralı (Lu-gal ki-en-gi ki-uri); [ (Ur şehrinin) kıralı ], Nanna'nın kolu (yardımı, desteği) ile, Tanrı Utu'nun değişmez sözüyle memlekette adaleti tesis ederek; düşmanlık ve kötülüğü silahla (uzaklaştırdı, bastırdı). ...... Bakırı, Odunu …… yedi (ölçüyü) tespit etti (ayarladı).(*3) 1 sila bronzu tespit etti. 1 mana'yı tespit etti. 1 şeqel gümüş ve taşı 1 manaya (60 şeqel) göre tespit etti.(*4) Ne zaman ki, Dicle sahilleri,(gu-i idigna) Fırat sahilleri (gu buranun-na) kıral…. bir şandanakku sahibi etti. ..... Öksüz, zengine teslim edilmedi. Dul kadın, kuvvetli (varsıl) adama, teslim edilmedi. 1 seqel’i (olan) adam,1 mana'sı (olan) adama teslim edilmedi.(*5) § 1 -4 (Kırık)…….. § 5 –Eğer , bir adam, bir adamın bakire kölesinin (bikrini) düşmanca bozarsa, o adam 5 şekel gümüş tartacak (ödeyecektir). § 6 –Eğer bir adam, (kız olarak aldığı) karısını boşarsa 1 Mana gümüş tartacak. § 7 –Eğer dul olarak aldığı karısını boşarsa 1/2 mana gümüş ödeyecek.(*6) § 8 –Eğer (dul bir kadınla erkek arasında ) (özel) bir sözleşme tableti yoksa, (kucağında) yatan adam (boşadığı) (kadına) para ödemeyecektir. § 10 –Eğer bir adam, bir adamı büyücülükle (itham ederse) nehir tanrısına (onun adaletine) götürülür (nehre atılır). Eğer nehir tanrısı temize çıkarırsa (nehire) götüren (itham eden) 3 şekel gümüş tartacaktır.(*7) § 11- Eğer bir adam, bir adamın eşini zina ile (kucakta yatmakla) itham ederse, (itham edilen) nehirde temize çıkarsa, onu itham eden adam 1/3 mana (=20 sekel) gümüş tartacaktır. § 12 – Eğer (gelini takib eden) damat adayı, kayın pederinin evine girerse, kayın peder, karısını sonradan başka bir adama verirse, (kayın peder) (damadın) getirdiği hediyelerin iki katını tartacaktır (ödeyecektir). (*8) § 14 -Eğer bir köle kadın (ait olduğu) şehrin hududunu aşarsa, bir adam onu ( yakalar, geri) çevirirse, kölenin sahibi onu geri getiren adama …(x) şekel gümüş tartacaktır. § 18-21 (kırık.) § 29 -Eğer bir adam, ekime hazır tarlasını, ekmek için bir (başka ) adama verirse ,( o adam) onu ekmezse, işe yaramaz ( bir mera,otlak ) tarla haline getirirse, tarlanın her-iku'su için 3 gur arpa ölçecektir § 30-35 (kırık) § 36- Eğer kölesi yoksa (karşılığı) 10 şekel gümüştür, ona ödesin, eğer gümüşü yoksa başka bir şeyle ödemiyecektir. (*10) safakacmaz@yahoo.com (*1) Eski Ahit’te, söz edilen Ur şehrinden Harran’da bulunan bir şehir olarak bahsediliyordu. Eski Ahit’e göre, Tanrının daha sonra “Abra-ham” olmakla yücelteceği Abram, Avram,’İbrani Avram’, göçer yolculuğuna Harran’da bulunan Ur’dan yola çıkarak başlamaktaydı. Bu bakımdan Tevrat’ın “Keldanilerin Ur şehri”,Sümerlerin Ur yerleşiminden çok, Harran’da bulunan bir Ur şehri ile diyelim ki, şimdiki Urfa şehri ile ilgili olarak görünmektedir. Bay Kramer, Eski Ahit’in, Nuh soyunun devamı olarak Abraham’ı, neden Harran’dan, Harran’da bulunan Ur şehrinden yola çıkardığı üzerinde pek durmamıştır. Sümer-Akat tarih anlatımını, şimdiki Türkiye’nin sınırlarından içeriye bir turlu sokmaya yanaşmayan bu tutuma artik bir son vermek gerekir. Bu tutumun gerisinde, özel bir nedenden çok, Abraham’ın atası Nuh kavminin Tufan’la birlikte Suruppak=Uruffak=Fara’dan “doğuya” doğru sürgün edildiği yanlış yorumu bulunmaktadır. Bunun üzerinde durmuştuk. Örneğin “güneş”i “doğu yönünde arayan Bay Kramer, bu nedenle tarih kurgusunu,”Nuh’un kavminin” “doğu”ya doğru sürgün edildiği yorumu üzerine kurmuştur ama geleneklere bağlı kutsal yazılar, onun fikrini paylaşmazlar; “güneş”i doğu yönünden çok Fara’nın batı’sında, Ağrı, Cudi veya Nizir tepelerinde, yani Anu, Utu, Şamaş, Nemrut (Ateş, Güneş) kült alanlarında ararlar. Nuh, Ziusudra “gemisi”nin Ararat, Ağrı, Cudi, Nemrut tepelerinde aranmasının nedeni de budur. Hurri, Ararat, Urartu geleneğine bağlı şimdiki Ermeni kilisesinin dinsel yapısı, kullandığı renk ve motifler; Asur, Arami, Keldani topluluk kültürleri; Babil Marduk’u Nemrut, Van, Erzurum, Kars, Urfa, Malatya. Yerleşimleri ile Sümer-Akat toplulukları arasında erken dönemden itibaren var görünen bağlantılar üzerinde ilerlemek gerektiğini gösteriyor. Kadınları arasında en yaygın isim Nana olmaya devam eden Ermeni’ler, tarihteki kaynakları bakımından İnanna kültüne öylesine bağlıdırlar ki, İslam’ın bir serap gibi aktardığı cennet Huri’leri, herhalde, bu topluluğun öncelleri döneminde İnanna tapınaklarında yaşanan evlilik biçimlerinin gerçek bir olgusuna dayanmaktaydı. Sümer övgüsü, Batı dünyasında öyle bir tarzda sunulmuştur ki, bu tutum, eski kültürün, bölge topluluklarından iyice koparılması; Londra, Paris, Berlin ile ABD müzelerinin değerli süsleri kılınması ile sonuçlanmıştır. Şimdi onu, günümüzün canlı insanlarından oluşan (ve örneğin Irak’ta bombalanan) torunları arasına indirmek için özel olarak çalışmak gerekli hale gelmiştir. (*2) Burada kutsal sunu olarak,“Arpa, koyun ve yağ” saptanmaktadır. Her üç motif, günümüzde kutsal dinlerin “vaftiz” aracı olarak kullanılmaya devam edilmektedir. Bunlar ayni zamanda ‘barış’ sembolleridir de. Nanna ve Ur kavramlarının yazımında “arpa”,“ŞE- ŞEŞ” kullanılıyor olduğunu görmüştük. Eski toplumda kullanılan “barış” sembolleri, ilgili toplum birimin ilikside olduğu öteki toplum birimlere karşı yükümlülük araçlarıdır. Zeytin veya palmiye dalı, bir barış sembolü ise, bu demektir ki, ilgili toplum, ötekilere zeytin veya palmiye vermekle yükümlüydü ve bunları vererek barış ortamını sürdürebiliyordu. Bu bakımdan zeytin veya palmiye, onu sağlayan, ötekilere veren topluluğun bir kurtarıcısı ve dolayısıyla ‘kutsal’ aracı idi. Zeytinyağı, günümüz Hıristiyanlığında hala bir vaftiz aracı olarak kullanılıyor. Genel yapılarıyla bütün kutsal motiflerin gerisinde, eski toplum birimlerin veya bireylerin totem hayvan, bitki, yiyecek veya içecekleri bulunur. (*3): Yazılı yasalar döneminde,-2000’li yıllarda, ürünlerin doğrudan takası işleminin yerini, ortak ağırlık değerleri ile olçum almaya başlamış görünüyor ki, bu, bir yanıyla da, eski toplumun, başlangıçtaki kutsal yükümlülüklerinin şimdiden unutulmuş, değer ölçüleriyle ticaretin yer edinmiş olduğuna işaret etmektedir. (*4): Ortak değişim değeri olarak metal para kullanımı, eski toplumun yaşamına, metallerin eski toplumun yaşamına kutsal kullanım araçları olarak girdikten çok sonra ulaşılmıştır. Sümer-Akat topluluklarında, başlangıçtaki ortak değişim değeri ‘arpa’ idi ve ölçüler arpa için kullanılıyordu. Tarıma geçtikten, toprağın ortak sulama sistemi geliştirildikten sonra, Sümer-Akat topraklarının karşılaştığı ilk ciddi sorun, toprağın çoraklaşması olmuştur. Günümüzde Harran ovasında, bilinçsiz sulamanın daha 10 yıl geçmeden karşılaştığı sonuca, Sümer-Akat toplulukları, 3. binli yıllarda ulaşmışlardı. Aşırı sıcakta, sulama sırasında aniden buharlasan su tuzunu toprak yüzeyine bırakarak çoraklaşmaya yol açmıştı. Bunun sonucu, erken Sümer-Akat topraklarında bereketli varlığını gördüğümüz buğday veriminin ve dolayısıyla buğday ekiminin hızla gerilemesine yol açmış olmalıdır. Geriye kalan tahıl ürünü, asıl olarak arpa idi. Bu bakımdan yaygın olan arpa’nın ortak bir değişim değeri olarak kullanılması anlaşılabilir. Arpadan sonra devreye gümüşün girdiğini görüyoruz. Gümüş, Lapis lazuli ‘mavi taş’ ve altın gibi maddelerin hangi süreci geçirerek ‘para’ aşamasına ulaşmış olduklarını incelemek ilginçtir. Bu maddelere, her şeyden önce tapınak süslemelerinde, kutsal idollerde rastlıyoruz. Uzunca bir süre bunlar sadece kutsal varlıklarla ilgili olarak değer taşımışlardır. Altın, ‘ateş-güneş’,Gümüş ise ‘ay-yıldız’ kutlu ile bağıntılı olarak yaygın bir kullanım değerine ulaşmış gibi görünmektedir. (*5) Hem Urukagina ve hem de Urnammu yasalarında, tapınak ve tapınak hiyerarşisinin üstünlük, ayrıcalıklarına karşı ‘eski’ koşulları sağlamaya çalışan reformist yapıları dikkat çekiyor. -2000’lerde toplumdaki ‘eşitlik’in hızlı bir bozulmaya uğradığı anlaşılıyor. (*6) Bekâret koruma geleneği, Sümer-Akat topluluklarının bazılarında, süreç içinde yaygınlaşmış bir uygulama olarak görünüyor. Kutsal kadın, tanrıça İnanna, Anna, İştar… ın « kutsal bakire » özeliği de bu yüzden, tabletlerde daha sonra vurgulanmaya başlanmıştır. « Bakir » sözcüğü, doğrudan doğruya ‘bekâret’i tanımlayan bir kavram olarak algılanmaya başlanmadan önce, çocuk doğurmamış olan, çocuğunu kocasına devretmeyen, evlenmemiş… Kadını tanımlayan bir kavram anlamları aşamalarından da geçmişe benzemektedir. Kadının ‘aylık kanaması’ (kirlenme) ile bekâretin kaybedilmesi (‘kirlenme, kirletilme’) ;kanamanın aşağılanması ile bekâret kanının kutsanması… Kadın ile kan arasında eski toplumun kurduğu bağlantının izlerini yansıtır. Sümer-Akat topluluklarının bazılarında, kızlık zarı, kadın’ın kan akıtarak gerçekleştirdiği eski ‘geçiş’ ritüelleri yerine kullanılmaya başlanmış gibidir. Bu topluluklarda, kadından akıtılması gereken kan yükümlülüğü, kızlık zarının korunması ile çözülmüş görünüyor. Urnammu yasaları, cezasını maddi karşılıkla ödemeyi öngördüğüne göre, bu noktada, ‘bekâret koruma’ geleneğinin henüz erken dönemlerinde bulunduğumuzu gösteriyor. Giderek ağırlaşacak olan bu sureci eski yazılı yasalar üzerinden izlemek ve bekâretin kaynaklarını anlamaya çalışmak, ’Ortadoğu barbarlığı’,kadın cinsiyetini aşağılama vb. üzerine söylev çekmekten, daha zor olmakla birlikte, doğru olan tutumdur. (*7): Bu hükümde iki nokta dikkat çekicidir. Nehire atarak, suda boğarak öldürme uygulaması bu topluluklarda kullanılmaktadır.Nuh anlatımında ‘insan,sürüngen ve balıkların” “suda boğularak cezalandırılması”;Şeria nehrinde vaftiz edilen Isa;Kuranda nehir suyu içmeyi red motifleri;kutsal kadin Ninlil veya Ninki’nin Enlil ve Enki ile ‘kayık’ta çiftleşmeden önce kutsal nehirde ‘yıkanma’ motifleri ;İnanna’nın kutsal yıkanma’ları,gelin ve damat hamamları... Kutsal kitaplarda ‘ilk kutsal varlık’ olarak yer alan “su”yun kutsiyet özelliğinin eski temellerine işaret ediyor. Eski kutsallıklar, birçok halde, daha sonra, yazılı ve sözlü yasalarda ‘ceza’ olarak karşımıza çıkıyor. Yakarak öldürme cezasının aracı kutsal ateşin ayni zamanda bir vaftiz, arınma, kurtuluş aracı; parmak, el, kol, kulak… adaklarının sonraki ceza hükümleri olması gibi. Yöre topluluklarının bazılarında ölülerin nehre atılması motifi de bu noktayla ilgili olmalıydı. Yörede, mezar veya mezarlık kültü yeterince gelişmemiş toplulukların su kültü ile ilişkilerinin bulunuyor olduğunun ortaya çıkması şaşırtıcı olmayacaktır. Öte yandan, bu hüküm,-2000’lerde,bu topluluklarda ‘büyücülük’ün tam bir tasfiye dönemi yaşamakta olduğunu gösteriyor. Öyle ki, hükümden anlaşıldığına göre,3 şekel gümüş vermeyi göze alan herkes, herkesi büyücülükle itham edebiliyor gibidir. Bu hükümde haksiz itham’ın karşılığının sadece 3 şekel gümüş olarak saptanması, yöneticilerin büyücülük’ü temizleme özel hedeflerinden ötürü olmalıydı. Aynı yasalarda kız olarak alınan bir kadını boşamanın karşılığının 1 mana=60 sekel olduğu hesaba katılırsa, büyücünün değerinin ne denli ucuzlamış olduğu anlaşılır. Eski toplumun neredeyse tek yetkili şaman’ı, boynuzlu, kuyruklu şeytanı, ünlü Gılgamış’ının yerini, ticaretin geliştiği, tanrıların tekleşmeye başladığı bir süreç almaya başlamıştır artık. (*8) Eski yazılı yasalar, eski toplumda kalıntılarını el yordamıyla bulmaya çalıştığımız birbirinden farklı iki evlilik turunu oldukça açık olarak resmederler: Kadının koca evine gelin gittiği evlilik turu ile kocanın kadının (babasının) evine damat gittiği evlilik turu. Bu iki farklı evlilik türündeki akrabalık iliksi ve kavramları, karşılıklı yükümlülükler ve miras dağîlimi, doğal olarak temelden farklı idi. Bu süreç, içgüvey evlilik türünün tamamen sönmesiyle son bulacaktır. -2000’li yılların, şu anda tanıdığımız, yazılı yasaları, bu iki evlilik türünün, ilgili toplumlarda neredeyse benzer ağırlıkta yaşanan evlilik türleri olmaya devam ettiğini gösteriyor. (*9):Kölelik, bu dönemin topluluklarında, henüz, bir uygarlık kazanımı olma sürecini yitirmemiş görünüyor. Eski toplumda, erken dönemlerde kölelik, toplum yaşamına,’canın bağışlanması karşılığı’ olan bir toplumsal kategori olarak girer. “Dil” yabancılığı ele veren önemli göstergelerden birisi idi. Yabancı gelinin “konuşmama” biçimindeki “saygı Göstergesi”nin, “dil kesme” edimlerinin gerisinde, erken dönemlerde, yabancılığını gizleyerek söz konusu bireyleri koruma dürtüsü rol oynamış olmalıdır. Bu toplulukların ‘köle’ciliği ile özgür yurttaşı arasındaki sınırlar oldukça zayıftır ve birinden ötekine geçiş son derece olanaklıdır. Bu hükümde esire’nin dilini tuzla dağlama, yakma edimindeki araç olan ‘tuz’ motifine, Hıristiyan kiliselerinin ‘kutsal tuz vaftiz aracı’nda rastlıyor olmamız,’tuz’ konusuna da ayrıca eğilmek gerektiğini gösteriyor. (*10) Bu hüküm, eski eşitlikçi toplumun bireye bakisini çok çarpıcı olarak yansıtır. Eski Urnammu toplumu, günümüzde cezasının maddi karşılığını ödeyemeyen bireye hapis cezasını öngören ‘modern toplumların’ çok daha ilerisinde görünüyor. Kıral Ur-Nammu Yazıtı 19.04.05 Kıral Ur-Nammu Yazıtı ( İÖ.2112-2085 yılları) Bir kil tablet üzerine kaydedilmiş ‘Kral Urnammu’ yazıtı ve bunun yaklaşık tercümesi şöyledir(1): Sümer tabletlerinde kullanılan ve uzmanlarımızca ‘yıldız’(2) işareti olarak da yorumlanan ve seklindeki veya biçimli çizimlerin, Gök, Güneş, Yıldız, Tanrısal, Tanrı, Tanrıça anlamına geldiği düşünülmektedir. Bu işaret ve anlamı, bize ‘Tanrı’ olarak da ulaşmış olduğuna ve Kutsal Kitapların iki önemli kavramı olan ‘Yer’ ve ‘Gök’ kavramlarının kökenini açığa çıkarmaya hizmet edeceğine göre, üzerinde durulması gerekmektedir.(3) nin: Ulu yönetici kadin, kraliçe, başa eklendiğinde ‘kadınların ulusu’ anlamındadır. ani(ra): 3 . tekil şahıs anlatımı. nin-ani: O’nun ulu,kutsal kadını anlamını verir. Ur:Köpek veya koruyucu anlamında. Yerleşim yeri anlamında da kullanılıyor. Ur-dNammu: Urnammu, özel bir isim imiş gibi kavranılsa da, bu yazımın kelime kelime anlamı, Tanrıça Nammu’nun Köpeği şeklindedir. Köpek motifine, Sümer Akkad metinlerinde rastlamamız, günümüzde de Yezidilikte Köpeğin dokunulması yasak tabu hayvan olarak kavranması arasında bir bağ olmalıdır. nita: Bu kelime erkek cinsi anlatıyor. Dumu Nita denildiğinde Erkek oğullar, Dumu Sal denildiğinde Kız çocuklar kastedilmiş olmaktadır. kalaga: Gal+aga bileşimi gibi görünen bu kelime, büyüklük, ululuk, kuvvet anlamlarına da gelir. Kelime kelime ‘büyük ağa’, Ağa’ların Büyüğü’dür. Lugal:Sahip, malik, kral anlamlarında kullanılıyor. Kelime kelime Lu+gal olarak adam+büyük=Büyük adam’dır. Geç dönemlerde, Lugal’ın sıradanlaşması karşısında kıral tanımı Gal-Lugal halını almıştır ki, Lugal’ların Büyüğü anlamı taşımaktadır. uri / urim: Ur şehrinin anlatımıdır. ma : Bu kelime ‘urim-ma’ da olduğu gibi, fonetik bir tamamlayıcıdır. Ki-en-gir: Bu okunuş ile Sümer toprakları’nın kastedildiği üzerine bir ‘uzmanlar anlaşması’ yaratılmıştır. Bununla birlikte,’Sümerce’nin ’ölü bir dil’ haline dönüştüğü savı, yeterince kanıtlanmış değildir ve bu durum, üstün bir kültür alanı olarak Sümer adi verilen topluluğun kültürel kalıntılarının yanı sıra dillerinin kalıntılarının da, her şeyden önce bölge toplulukları arasında araştırılmasının önemine işaret ediyor. Tabletlerde, kendileri tarafından Sümer sözcüğünün neden kullanılmamış olduğu henüz açıklanabilmiş bir nokta değildir. Sedeğer bakımından ‘ki-en-kir’ seklinde okunan bu kelime ile Eski Ahit’teki Sinnar ülkesi veya ‘Kenan toprakları’ arasındaki ilişkinin denetlenmesi gerektiğini gösteriyor. Enki toprağı anlamına geliyor olması çok mümkün olan Ki enki ile Kenan toprağı arasında bir ilişki olması akla yakın görünüyor. Öte yandan, her ne kadar ‘dingir-tengri-tanrı’ arasında sesdeğer benzerliği ve anlamdaşlık var ise de, uzman okumalarına dayanarak, kimi ses değerleri ile verilmiş kavramlar ile Türkçe kelimeler arasında ilişki kurma çalışmalarında oldukça itina göstermek gerektiği açıktır. ki-uri: Akad’ların topraklarını anlattığı varsayılan kavram. Uriki olarak da okunması mümkün olan bu kavram, büyük olasılıkla, Erek, Arak, Irak kavramlarının da kökeni gibi görünmektedir. É: Bu kelime, Türkçe ‘ev’ karşılığıdır. Tapınak, kutsal mekân anlatımı için kullanılmaktadır. E-Abzu, E-anna tanımlarında Arzu’nun Ev’i, Yani Abzu tapınağı, Anna Evi; yani Anna tapınağı olarak anlaşılmaktadır. na : 3.tekil şahısların soyut tanımıdır. Yukarıdaki metinde, eğer, 3.tekil şahıs kastedilmemiş ise, bu durumda Tanrıça İnanna’yı anlatmak için kullanılmış olmaktadır. dù : İnşa etmek,kurmak,yapmak fiilidir. Böylece yukarıdaki yazıtın tercümesi, yaklaşık olarak, şu hali almaktadır : “Kuvvetli adam, Ur’un kıralı, Sümer ve Akad’ın kıralı Ur-d.Nammu, sahibi, tanrıçası İnanna için, (bu) tapınağını inşa etti.” safakacmaz@yahoo.com (1) Bkz. http://www.ezida.com/ecriture.htm (2) Bay Kramer bu işaret konusunda örneğin şöyle demektedir:”Bir yıldız resmidir; bu aslında Sümerce An,’gök’ sözcüğünü simgeler. Bununla birlikte aynı işaret Dingir, ‘tanrı’ sözcüğünü göstermek için de kullanılmıştır.”(S.N.Kramer, Sümer Mitolojisi. S.190,Kabalcı Yay.) (3) Ne yazık ki, eski tabletleri doğrudan okuyabilme durumunda değilim. Bununla birlikte, hem araştırmamızda gidilebileceğimiz kadar ilerleyebilmek ve hem de, hiç olmazsa vakitlerini bu alana hasredebilecek genç okurları belki özendirebilmek bakımından, bu tercüme denemelerini yapmak yararlı görünüyor. Kıral Ur-Nammu Yazıtı-2 06.05.05 ( İÖ. 2112-2085 yılları) | |Kolon 2 |} Yukarıdaki tablet tercümesi, genel olarak, şu hali almaktadır: “Ur kıralı Ur-d.Nammu, kıralı, tanrısı Nanna’nın tapınağını inşa etti ve (Nanna namına) Ur surlarını da yaptı.” Nanna: ‘Ay Tanrısı’ olarak kabul edilen varlık. Semitik dilde ‘Sin’ olarak tanınıyordu.Fara tabletlerinde Nanna, Nannar,Suen biçimlerinde okunmaktadır. Nanna’nın, Sümer çizim yazısında “dingir (ŞEŞ.KI)” olarak yazımı ile Ur’un “(ŞEŞ-AB Ki)” biçimli yazimi arasında bir iliski olmalidir. “ŞEŞ” kavramının tahıl, özel olarak arpa anlamlı olduğunu biliyoruz. Bize ”ia-şe” olarak ulaşan kavram “yağ – tahıl(arpa)” bileşimi olarak görünmektedir. Kutsal arpa-tahıl motifine, sadece Sümer-Akad topraklarında değil, onlarla ilişkili olan İlyada anlatımlarında da rastlarız. Nanna kavramı, tabletlerde “dingir 30” olarak da yazılıyordu. Ea-Enki’nin D.40, Enlil’in D.50, Şamaş, Anu’nun D.60 olması, Nanna’nın “30 günlük ay takvimi” ile bağlantı içinde ele alınmış olduğunu gösteriyor. Kutsal kadın, kutsal fahişe tanrıçaların, ay ve yıldızlarla ilişki içinde kavranması zamanla gerçekleşmiş olmalıdır. inanna, Ninhursag, Nintu, Ninsar, Ninmah, Ninlil, Nanna... Okunuşlu tanrıçalar, karşı toplum birim erkeği ile kendilerinin temsil ettiği bu yandaki toplum birim kadınları arasındaki evlilik buluşmalarını, “güneş batıp da ay çıkınca”, gece vakti sağlıyorlardı. Bu bakımdan bu tanrıçaların, çabucak “ay, yıldız” ekseni etrafında değerlendirilmeye başlanmış olmaları normaldir. Semitik İştar kavramının ‘yıldız’-yıldız olması da anlaşılır. Kadın temsilcisi tanrıçaların, eski toplum birim kadınları ile erkekleri arasındaki evlilik ilişkilerinin başlangıçtaki hali bakımından, bu ilişkilerin gece vakti gerçekleşiyor olmasına bağlı olarak ay ve yıldızlarla bağlantılı kavranmaya başlanması, ay ile gümüş parlaklığı ve ay’ın şekli ile ‘kayık, gemi’ arasında bir sembolizmin ortaya çıkmasına da yol açmışa benzemektedir. Nanna, “mà-gur” yani kayık, gemi olarak da niteleniyordu. Benzer sembolizmi, öküz, inek boynuz yapısı ile ‘kayık’ motifi arasında da görüyoruz. Bu durumda, anlaşılıyor ki, Enlil ve Enki ilahilerinde karşılaştığımız ve uzmanlarımızın ‘kayık içinde tecavüz’, ’kayık içinde cinsel birleşme’ olarak yorumladıkları ilişkiler, ’kayık’ ile sembolize edilen tanrıça tapınaklarında gerçekleşen ilişkileri anlatıyor olmalıydı. İttifakı temsil eden farklı ‘yıldız’ çizimleri ile erken dönemlerde ay aydınlığında sağlanan karşılıklı evliliğin güvence tanrıçalarını temsil eden ay-hilal deseninin Ortadoğu’daki derin kökleri Sümer-Akat topluluklarının bu yapısından güç almıştır. Eğer Nuh tufan anlatımının, Sümer-Akat kaynakları yeterince dikkatle yeniden incelenirse, Nuh’un ‘gemisi’nin de,’tapınak’ anlamlı bir ‘gemi’ olarak tanımlandığı görülecektir. Eski Ahit’in “3 katlı, çatısı olan, çatısında bacası da olan ‘gemi’ tanımlaması, eski anlatımların doğal bir uzantısıydı. “Gemi, kayık” kelimesinin ötesine geçerek, 6 bin yıl kadar önce,”3 katlı, bacalı gemi”nin ne anlama gelebileceği üzerine düşünmek gerekliydi. Ur’da Ay tanrı(ça)sı olarak kavranan Nanna, bir başka yönüyle, bize, her yerleşimin başlangıçtaki kutsal varlığının erkek ve dişi özellik ayrışımını nasıl yaşamış olabileceğini de açıklamaktadır. Nanna, bazı Sümer tabletlerinde “Enlil’in genç dana”sı; Enlil’in “genç oğlu” olarak tanımlanır. Altın sarısı, ateş kültü ile bağıntılı dana’ya, Musa toplumunda hala tapılmakta olduğunu biliyoruz. Fakat öte yandan, Nanna, İnanna, İştar... Kutsal fahişe, kadın temsilcisi tanrıçalar olarak da bize ulaşırlar. Anlatıcılarımız, eğer, Nanna ile temsil edilen toplum birimin kadınları ile evlenen erkekler ise, bu durumda Nanna’nın ‘kutsal kadın’ yönüyle vurgulanması doğaldı. Bu o kadar öyledir ki, bazı tabletlerde, anlı şanlı erkek olan kutsal damat Dumuzi’miz, Inanna’nın tanımı olan “ama uşumgal anna”, “Göğün kutsal ejderha anası” tanımıyla anılmaktan kurtulamaz. Sümerleri sansasyonel vurgularla tanıtan bay Kramer gibi uzmanlarımız, Dumuzi’nin nasıl olup ta “Göğün kutsal ejderha annesi” seklinde değerlendirilmiş olabileceği; aynı biçimde, güzellik timsali inanna’nın nasıl olup da, mızrak, ateş, kılıçla donanmış, sakallı bir erkek görünümüne de bürünebildiği vb.üzerine düşünmemişlerdir bile. Bu yanda erkek olarak algılanan tanrının, karşı yandaki toplum birimce kadın olarak algılanması süreci, zamanla kaynaşan topluluklarda tanrıların soy kütük ve cinsel niteliklerinin yeniden düzenlenmesine; örneğin İnanna’nın artık geri dönülmez biçimde ‘kadın’ yönüyle tanınmasına yol açmış ise bile, bu durum, bir süreç içinde gerçekleşmiştir. Nammu: Bu kavrama Enuma Eliş’in ilk kutsal varlıklarından birisi olarak rastlıyoruz. Hem Tanrıça, hem tanrı özelliğiyle yansır.”Gök ve Yer”in ondan türediği “tatlı ve tuzlu su”lar olarak kavranan kutsallığı temsil ettiği düşünülmektedir. Hem Eski Ahit ve hem de Kuran’ın ‘yaratılış’ anlatımı,”Nammu”nun varlığı kabul edilerek başlatılır. Bu yüzden, anlatımlarda, henüz “hiç bir şey yokken”,tanrının ruhu sular üzerinde dolaşmaktadır. Yunan doğa felsefecilerinin bazılarında,’ilk öğe’nin su-deniz’ler olması, bu eski anlatım geleneğinden ötürüdür. Nammu, tablet şekil yazılarında, Enki (engur) ile aynı desenle de ifade edilmektedir. Bunlar aynı zamanda Apsu olarak da yorumlanmaktaydı. Nammu, Akadlar bakımından Tiamat, Tiamtun okunuşuyla Tuzlu Su “deniz” şeklini alır. Bu “Tuzlu Su”yun karıştığı, “tatlı, yer altı suları” ise Abzu, Apsu’ydu. Apsu, öte yandan, Apsey, Efes okunuşlarıyla, yeniden ‘deniz’ yorumuna ulaşır. Nammu okunuşlu bu kavramın, N=H, M=N harf-okuma karşılıklarıyla “Oannes”, ”Ohannes” biçimli yazılımlarını da tanıyoruz. Ohannes kavramı, (Johanna,Yohanna ..) ”Yunus” baligi ile de ilişkiliydi. Enki rahiplerini, sırtlarına Yunus balığı derisi geçirmiş olarak gösteren çizimler bunu doğruluyor. Kutsal Yunus derisi, Musa’nin YHWH, Elohim, IHWH, Yehvah okunuşlu tanrısının gezgin tapınağında da kutsal bir kullanım değeri taşımaktadır. Ur: Şimdiki Güney Irak’ta, tell Muqayyar ( veya Umgheîr) bölgesinde eski Sümer yerleşimlerinden birisi. Kazılar sırasında, -3900’lerde bir Fırat taşkını yaşadığı anlaşılmıştır. Fakat eski tabletlerin sözünü ettiği Tufan’ın gerçekleştiği yerleşim, Ur değil Suruppak (Uruffak, Fara) idi. Sümer Kraliyet Listesi’ne göre, Milat olarak kabul edilen bu ‘Tufan’ ortak töreninden sonra yönetim, sırasıyla Kiş ve Uruk’tan sonra Ur’a geçmişti. Ur’un bir diğer özelliği, yapılan kazılarda, Nanna-Sin tapınağının yanında,1850 kadar, değişik türde yeraltı mezarları bulunmuş olmasıdır. –2700 ile – 2100 arasına tarihlenen bu mezarlardan 16 kadarı ‘kraliyet Mezarlığı’dır. Yeraltı kraliyet mezarları yapısına değinmiştik. Kral ve kraliçe, bu yer altı saray mezarlarda, kağnıları, öküzleri, sürücüleri ve öteki görevlileriyle birlikte, ( görevlilerin zehirli bir içki yoluyla toplu olarak öldükleri izlenimi ediniyoruz) bulunuyorlardı. Ölmemişler de, bir yolculuğa çıkmışlar; uyumakta, dinlenmekteler şeklinde bir izlenim verilmiş olan bu mezar yapıları ile “yer altı dünyası” motifi arasında bir bağlantı var gibi görünmektedir. Bu mezarların mimari yapıları, “yer altı Dünyası”na ‘inme’ ve ‘çıkma’yı da mümkün kılmaktaydı. Fırat ve Dicle üzerindeki öteki Sümer yerleşimleri gibi, Ur’un da Dilmun, Magan et Méluhha olarak okunan yerleşimlerle gemi ticareti yaptığını gösteren açıklama ve tablet kayıtları bulunmaktadır. “Magan ve Meluhha” yerleşimlerinin, geçtiğimiz on yıllarda, daha çok Mısır ve Etiyopya olduğu farz ediliyordu. Uzman fantezisine ve kelime sınırlarına (‘kara yüzlüler ülkesi’) dayanan bu görüşler, simdi Dilmun, Magan, Meluhha yerleşimlerinin Basra körfezi ile İndus deltasında aranması eğilimi ile yer değiştirmiş görünüyor. Bununla birlikte, her seferinde unutulan temel nokta, Magan ve Meluhha ile Sümer yerleşimleri arasında sadece ticari ilişki değil, dinsel bir yakınlık temeli bulunduğudur. Gudea döneminde, Lagaş’ın en ünlü tapınağı olan Ningirsu tapınağı, Elam, Süz, Makan ve Meluhha’nın aktif katılımıyla yapılmıştı. “Yapmak için Ningursu tapınağını Elam’dan Elam'lı geldi, Süz’den Süz'lüler geldi. Dağdan tomruklar taşıdı Makan'lı , Meluhha'lı “ Bir tapınağın ortak yapımı, eski toplumda, her şeyden önce dinsel, toplumsal bir ittifak edimidir ve burada görülen haliyle coğrafi bir yakınlık da öngörür. Bu bakımdan Makan ve Meluhha’nın, Sümer yerleşimleri ile sadece ticari değil, dini bir yakınlık içinde olan yörelerde (örneğin Ağrı veya Nemrut dağlarında) aranması, çok daha uygun görünmektedir. Urnammu Yasası 2 ) UR-NAMMU YASALARI ... Memlekete ... Aylık olarak 90 Gur 70 arpa 30 koyun 30 Sila en iyi yağ (sultani yağ) Muntazam bir takdime olarak Ona tayin edilmiştir. Vaktaki tanrı Anu Ve tanrı Enlil Ur krallığını, Tanri Nanna'ya verdiklerinde (d.Anu ve d.Enlil Ur kırallığını d.Nanna'ya verdikleri zaman) , O zaman, Ur-Nammu d.Ninsun 'un Doğurduğu evlat, Onu doğuran Sevgili anasına Onun adaleti (ve) Doğruluğu için ... yedi .. ….versin…. Lagaş ensi'si Nam-hani'yi öldürdü. Tanri Nanna’nın Magan gemisini hudutta şehir kıralı Nanna 'nin yardımıyla geri döndürdü. Ur'da (böylece) parladı. Vaktaki (o zamanlar) seçme tarlalar vardı, ticaret nakliyesini (yapan) büyük gemiciler vardı, sığır, koyun eşek ve diğer hayvanların (çobanları) vardı. ... Vaktaki Ur-Nammu Kuvvetli adam Ur kralı [ (Lugal-uri )ki ] Sümer ve Akkad kralı(Lugal - ki-en-gi ki-uri) Nanna’nın kolu ile (yardımı ile desteği ile) Şehrin kıralı Tanrı Utu'nun Değişmez sözüyle Memlekette adaleti Tesis etti. Düşmanlık Ve kötülüğü Silahla döndürdü (uzaklaştırdı). Vaktaki Umma Marad (ve) kazallu'da Şehrin kıralı Nanna’nın yardımıyla Yaptı. Bakırı Odunu .. Yedileri tespit etti. 1 sila bronzu tespit etti (ayarladı). 1 mana’yı tespit etti. 1 şeqel gümüş ve taşı 1 manaya göre tespit etti. Vaktaki Dicle sahilleri, (gu-i idigna) (Tigre) Fırat sahilleri (gu buranun-na) (eufrate) kıral... bir sandanakku sahibi etti. Öksüz, zengine teslim edilmedi. Dul kadın, kuvvetli adama, teslim edilmedi. 1 seqel'lik adam,1 mana’lık adama teslim edilmedi. § 1 -Eğer.... § 5 -Eğer, bir adam, bir adamın bakire kölesinin (bikrini) düşmanca bozarsa, o adam 5 sekel gümüş tartacaktır (ödeyecektir). § 6 -Eğer bir adam esini (kız olarak aldığı) boşarsa 1 mana gümüş tartacaktır. § 7 -Eğer dul olarak aldığı kadını boşarsa 1/2 mana gümüş ödeyecektir. § 8 -Eğer bir sözleşme tableti yoksa(dulla) beraber (kucağında) yatan adam para ödemeyecektir § 10 -Eğer bir adam, bir adamı büyücülükle (itham ederse) nehir tanrısına (onun adaletine) götürülür (nehre atılır). Eğer nehir tanrısı temize çıkarırsa götüren (itham eden) 3 sekel gümüş tartacaktır § 11- Eğer bir adam, bir adamın eşini zina ile (kucakta yatmakla) itham ederse, nehire gidişte temize çıkarsa onu itham eden adam 1/3 mana gümüş tartacaktır. § 12 - Eğer damat adayı (gelini takip eden) kayın pederinin evine girerse Kayın peder, eşini sonradan başka bir adama verirse, getirdiği hediyelerin iki katını (kayın peder) tartacaktır (ödeyecektir). § 14 -Eğer bir köle kadın şehrinin hududunu aşarsa bir adam onu (geri) çevirirse, kölenin sahibi onu geri getiren adama (x) şekel gümüş tartacaktır. § 15 -Eğer bir adam, silah ile kendi ayarında birinin ayağını kırarsa, 10 şekel gümüş tartacaktır. § 16 -Eğer bir adam, bir adama silahıyla vurarak kemiğini kırarsa 1 mana gümüş tartacaktır. § 17 -Eğer bir adam, bir adamın bir bıçakla( ?) burnunu keserse 2/3 mana gümüş tartacaktır. § 18–21 (kırık.) § 29 -Eğer bir adam ekime hazır tarlasını, ekmek için bir adama verirse ( o adam) onu ekmezse, ise yaramaz (?mera) tarla haline getirirse tarlanın her-iku'su için 3 gur arpa ölçecektir § 30-35 (kırık) § 36- Eğer kölesi yoksa (karşılığı) 10 şekel gümüştür, ona ödesin, eğer gümüşü yoksa başka bir şeyle ödemiyecektir. 3 )ANNA İTTİŞU YASALARI 23) Eğer bir evlat, babasına babam değilsin derse, onu (babası) tıraş edecek ve ona kölelik damgası vuracak, gümüş karşılığı onu verecektir (satacaktır). 29) Eğer, bir evlat, anasına, sen benim anam değilsin derse, yarı kafasını tıraş edecekler, onu şehrin etrafında dolaştıracaklar ve evden kovacaklardır. 34) Eğer bir baba, evladına sen benim evladım değilsin derse, evi ve duvarı kaybedecektir (evden ve evin çevresinden mahrum olacaktır.)* 40) Eğer ana evladına, sen benim evladım değilsin derse, evi ve eşyayı kaybedecektir (evden ve eşyadan mahrum olacaktır.) 41) Eğer bir kadın, kocasından nefret edip, sen benim kocam degiIsin derse, onu (kadını) nehre atacaklardır. 48) Eğer koca karısına, sen benim karım değilsin derse gümüşten 1 /2 mana tartacaktır. 53) Eğer bir adam, bir isçi (köle) kiralarsa, (o) ölür (veya) kaybolur (veya) kaçarsa, işi terk ederse veya hastalanırsa, bir günlük emeği karşılığı bir BAN arpa sayacaktır (verecektir). (Asur Nüshası:) llI- 1) Eğer gümüş tartamazsa, gündelik olarak ona arpa tartacaktır. 4) Eğer arpa tartamazsa (tartacak arpası yoksa) her GUR arpaya faiz (olarak) 10 BAN arpa ilave edecektir. 8) Eğer gümüş tartamazsa, arpa da yoksa gelecek yılda arpa ve faizi sayacaktır. 12) Eğer gümüş varsa, 1 mana 12 şekel gümüşü faiz olarak ilave edecektir. 15) Eğer gümüş tartamazsa, 1 şekel gümüş için 1 GUR arpa ölçecektir. ' ' Urnammu Urukagina Lipit İştar Hammurabi Sümerler Tarih Kategori:Ur Kategori:Kanunlar Kategori:İlk Kanunlar Kategori:Sümer Kategori:Sümerler